empire_and_unionfandomcom-20200213-history
Toronar
Toronar (MOA-2011-BLG-293L) Alliance of Independent Settlements Distance from Sol 25114 ly System security rating 1/5 System civilian population 9,845 Number of assigned police squadrons: 2 Number of assigned naval squadrons: 0 System jump gate coordinates 83412140 Ascension 17 55 39 Declination -28 28 37 Stars in system (single-star system) MOA-2011-BLG-293L, 0.86 solar masses, 0.82 solar radii, metallicity unknown, spectral class G Non-CHZ planets (none) Non-CHZ moons (none) CHZ planets Toronar 1, 1526 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period unknown, semi-major axis 1.1 AU, orbital eccentricity unknown, equilibrium temperature 112.1 K, uninhabited CHZ moons Toronar 1 b, 1.02 Earth masses, 0.99 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 253 K, population 9,129 Toronar 1 c, 0.69 Earth masses, 0.77 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 111 K, uninhabited Jump Gate Station: Level 15, distance from jump gate 0.35 AU System Details Toronar is an extremely remote system; its location means that you cannot get to it from most systems with standard jump gates, and even some systems with accelerator jump gates. Because of this fact, Toronar is actually quite safe, except for the possibility of alien invasions. This system has been colonized within the last 20 years, and is the first AIS colonization attempt for a system this far out; there are some AIS systems that are almost as remote as Toronar, but none actually are the same distance or farther. There is very little industry in Toronar, but given the fact that it has an extremely small population and it is difficult to get materials to the system, it is not surprising that it has minimal industrial capability. However, UAP Shipyards has expressed interest in making a minor factory in this system in the future, and other manufacturers will certainly not be far behind. This system was somewhat difficult to colonize because the planet’s moons required extensive terraforming; this was not discovered until the first colony ships had entered the system, but once this was found out the colonization flagship sent a message to the AIS central government requesting that terraforming ships be sent to their location as soon as possible. Eager to establish a base in this system, the AIS government agreed and terraforming ships were in the system a few days later. The colonists only got to land on the moon ten years after they first came to the system because the terraforming process takes a considerable amount of time, even with the modern advances in terraforming that have opened up so many systems to colonization. Toronar 1 b has a cold climate even after terraforming; the only real habitable areas are around the equator, although the moon’s orbit is such that its seasons last over a hundred Galactic Standard years. The colonists here mainly live in interconnected habitats built out of imported plasteel, a transparent material which does not allow the cold inside and which is very strong, which helps when drifts of snow up to 20 feet deep pile up over the habitat roof. There is no native wildlife on Toronar 1 b, and any animals on the moon now are animals brought from other inhabited worlds by the colonists. This system is difficult and very expensive to get to, and it is not extremely profitable once you reach it. Category:Star Systems Category:Single-star Star Systems